Leaving
by Trance-Gemmy
Summary: Trance leaves the andromeda. finished fic! TH shipping! Err..people die.


Trance Gemini sighed , she had to tell them sooner or later. Even if she didn't tell them, they would eventually find out. She closed the case that had her positions in and looked around at the plants in her room, she sighed again, she couldn't take it all with her. Yes, that's right, Trance Gemini was leaving the Andromeda…and all her friends. She slowly stepped out of her room and wandered down the corridors, she then walked on to command where Beka and Harper were talking and laughing about nothing in particular. She would miss that, she would miss being able to laugh with her friends and share memories. Trance slowly made her way over to them and sat in between them quietly. Beka smiled at her,

"Hey Kid, What up?" She asked her purple friend.

"Nothing." Trance replied, looking away from them. She hated to lie to people, especially Beka and Harper.

"Well it defiantly looks like something to me." Harper said, smiling slightly.

"I'm fine." She lied again " its just, I have something to tell you." There, that was the truth.

"What is it Trance?" Beka asked, looking rather concerned.

"I have…I have to leave Andromeda." Trance whispered….

"You…You what?" Harper asked, his jaw dropping.

"I have to leave…" Trance whispered again, not looking either of her best friends in the eye

"B-but…why?" Harper asked.

"I…I just do…Harper…Its personal."

"Trance, we deserve to know." Beka said in a calm voice, even if she was angry inside. She pu her arm around Trance in a comforting fashion.

"I know you deserve to know..but… I cant tell. Im…I can't say"

"Please…Trance. Tell us." Beka said again.

"I…Beka…please. I want to…But-"

"Beka, please come to Observation Deck." Dylan's voice came over the com, interrupting Trances sentence. Beka rolled her eyes and stood up.

"I expect to see you later Trance." She said and walked off command.

"Trance…please, don't go." Harper said, pleadingly

"Im sorry Harper…I have to go…I cant stay here." She whispered, not looking at him.

"But…Trance…we need you…I need you…"

"Harper…you'll be fine with out me.." Trance said, once again not looking at him. She was too scared to look at him. She was too scared to see her best friends upset face. So she stood up and walked of command, her tail swinging behind her.

Trance walked into her quarters once again. She picked up the case from the floor and made her way out of her quarters again, ordering the lights to be switched off again. She made her way towards the observation deck where she would crack the news to Dylan. She breathed in and out slowly, then stepped onto Observation Deck. Dylan and Rommie were standing side by side, talking to Beka. Beka looked at Trance disappointingly, she hated that look. It usually meant she had done something wrong, but she hadn't. She couldn't help leaving the Andromeda.

"Dylan. I need to talk to you, and Rommie." She bravely said, Dylan turned to her along with Rommie.

"Well…I think Beka and Harper deserve to hear as well." Dylan said,

"Ive told them." Trance replied simply.

"Ok..so what was it you wished to tell me Trance?" Dylan asked, Rommie's face was full of curiosity. The three of them made there way to a corner to talk in private, leaving Beka looking down at the floor.

"Well…Im leaving Dylan. And I can tell you why…im just…leaving." She said it all rather quickly,

"Ok…please tell me I heard wrong, but did you just say you were..you were leaving?" Dylan asked.

"No you didn't hear wrong. I am leaving."

"Trance…Why?" Rommie asked,

"I…I cant say. I told you that before" Trance replied

"Trance, as your caption I ORDER you to tell me!" Dylan shouted, in a warning tone.

"Considering im about to leave then I guess it doesn't matter if you're my caption or Not." Trance said back, in a loud voice. She was shocked that she had just said that, sit wasn't like her to.

"Well then Trance. I hope you have a safe journey, because considering I wont be your caption I will no longer take responsibility of your actions. So if you end or injured in any way, don't expect me to be the one saving you!" Dylan said back, Rommie's eyes widened.

"Dylan pleas-"

"No Rommie. If Trance wishes to leave, then let her!" Dylan said, and stormed of Observation Deck. Rommie frowned at Trance and followed Dylan.

Trance stood there on Observation Deck, she leaned against the wall and slid down it. The tears came to her cheeks and she cried. She cried like it was her last day in the verse…in a sort of way it was, it was the last day she would spend with her friends anyway.

"I cant help it…I want to stay…but I cant" She whispered to her self. She turned on her side and continued to cry. Beka noticed straight away and slowly made her way towards Trance, she slid down the wall next to her, placed her arm around her and let Trance cry into her shoulder.

"Trance…why are you leaving? You don't have to.." Beka whispered calmly to her friend,

"But…But I do have to go…and I cant help it. I wish I didn't have to go…I wish I didn't." Trance said, trying not to cry.

"Trance…its ok to cry, we all cry, heck even ive cried." Beka said, rubbing Trances arm.

"But…you don't have to be strong like I do, you don't have to pretend that every things alright…you don't have to pretend everything's alright when you see your friends dying...every day.."

"I may not have to be strong about that, but I do have to stay strong through a lot of things."

"Yeah…like what?" Trance asked, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Well li-"Beka was about to reply when she looked up to see Harper walking in, he walked over to where they were and looked down at them. He looked like he had been crying.

Trance looked up to Harper and tried to smile, but instead she burst into more tears. Ha sat down infront of her quietly.

"Beka…could I…could we?" Harper asked his blonde caption. Beka didn't want to leave her best friend, but she nodded at Harper and stood up. She gave Harper a smiled and touched his shoulder before leaving Ob deck.

"Im going to miss you, ya know that Trance?" Harper said, stroking the side of her gentle face.

"Not as much as ill miss you Harper."

"You know, I could stop that from happening."

"And how would you do that?" Trance asked, the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"By coming…By coming with you." Harper replied, catching the tear on his finger and whipping it away.

"Harper. no…you cant come with me. It would be too dangerous." Trance whispered. She wasn't lying there, she was telling the truth. It would be overly dangeroud. She took Harpers hand an squeezed it,

"Harper. I have to leave in a bit…but let me just say this… I love you Seamus Harper. And I always I have." Trance said, she didn't look at him, but carried on holding his hands.

Harper let go of her hands…

Harper let go of her hands and stood up, he then held his hands out to Trance, her face was facing the floor but her eyes had followed him as he stood up. Trance slowly reached her hands up and Harper helped her to her feet. He then took his arms and wrapped them around Trances waist. Trance sighned again and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too Trance Gemini." He said, Trance smiled slightly, but she quickly started to cry again.

" I don't want to leave you Harper… I don't want to go. But I have to…and I had to tell you how I felt before I went because…because it will be the last time I get t-" Trance was cut of by Harper lips pressing against hers, she smiled and kissed him back.

"Don't speak like that…I will see you again." Harper told Trance, after breaking the kiss. Trance was looking at the floor again.

"No…No Harper. Ill never see you again…" She said

"What do you mean Trance?" Harper asked, he touched her face again, Making her look up to him.

"I mean I'm dying Harper."

"What? No…No...Trance…your not Dying!" Harper said, refusing to face the truth. Tears raced down his cheeks, hitting the cold floor.

"I have to go Harper." Trance said to him, she leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

"What! Trance, no! I'm going with you!"

"Harper you cant. Im going to die. You don't want to see that now do you?"

"I don't want to see that and im not going to see that!" Harper said, once again refusing the facts.

" So youll stay?" Trance asked hopefully.

"No ill go with you. And Well live together. And well live happily. You wont have to die!"

"Harper…I have yo go. If I don't die, then im putting all of your lives in danger. And that something I don't want to do." Trance whispered quietly, but loud enough for him to hear. He cheeks were stained with tears and her eyes were sparkling with them.

"But Trance. What's the point of me living if the only girl I've ever truly loved is about to die?"

"Because the Andromeda. The Andromeda will need you Harper…"

"I know shell need me Trance…but….But I love you."

"And I love you, And if you really do love me…then you'll let me do this."

"I do love you...more than anything. But…why tell me before you die Trance? Why now!" Harper shouted at her. He wasn't angry at her…well he was, but he felt more scared than angry. He was scared that he was about to loose the woman he loved…

"I couldn't tell you…I was. Afraid" Trance said, she then walked of observation deck, leaving Harper standing on himself. Trance had her eyes closed when she walked out of the obs deck, she didn't even notice that Beka and Rommie had been waiting outside the doors. Thye both walked either side of Trance, their faces full of concern.

"Trance.." Rommie said. Trance stopped walking and faced her.

"Yes Rommie?" She asked through tears.

"I. I wanted…I…I wanted to-" But before she could stop her self Rommie flung her arms around Trance, hugging her close

"I'm going to miss you Trance." She whispered.

"Same here." Trance replied, she placed her arms around Rommie and hugged her back.

"What do you mean, your going to miss her Rommie? Shes not going anywhere." Beka said, trying to convince her self that the young purple girl wasn't leaving.

"Beka. As much as I wish I could…I cant force her to stay, neither can you. And I want to apologise for Dylan's behaviour back then." Rommie told Trance. She then hugged her again and walked off. To her surprise she was crying.

Beka stood and looked at Trance then sighed.

"Why now Trance? I mean…why tell Harper, ya know…that? Then go and leave!" She shouted

"How did you-"

"Rommie's the ship Trance. She hears all conversation"

"Oh. Well about Harper-"

"Hes going to be heart broken!"

"I-"

"Ya know what Trance? Forget it! Ill just go and se him. That's even if hell talk to me."

"He-"

"Goodbye Trance"

And with that Beka walked away, she, as Rommie was crying. Her cheeks were stained but she just carried on marching away. Beka knew she would regret it after Trance was gone.

Trance looked to the floor. She didn't want to do this. But she had to.

"Goodbye Beka…Goodbye Rommie…Goodbye Dylan…Good bye Tyr…Goodbye Rev bem…Goodbye Harper." She said, tears rolling down her cheeks once again.

"Good Bye Harper…" She whispered, breaking down tot the floor, her body shaking. She sank against the wall, pulled her knees up to her chest and she cried into them. She was sure she was ready to do it. But as soon as she pictured Harpers face in her mind and thought over the facts that she may never see him again, it made her cry.

"Trance…please…don't cry." Trance looked up to Harper and smiled through her tears.

"Im so sorry Harper!" She cried

"I know. Im sorry as well."

"What for?" Trance asked, teary

"For even thinking about letting you leave" He said in a soft voice, he picked her up and hugged her close.

Trance sighed, how could she do this? She had to leave…but if she had to leave then shed have to break Harper heart.

She looked to the floor, to the side, anywhere but at Harper. Harpers face made her want to stay and hug him and tell him how much she loved him, but she just couldn't. She turned away from him and walked over to the docking bay. Harper followed her.

"Harper please…please just….go" She whispered, Harper looked confused and then looked to the floor.

"I thought you loved me." He said

"!I do love you I just…"

"No. You don't love me, because if you DID love me then you wouldn't be leaving me here."

"Harper don't be so ridiculous! Of course I love you! I love you with all my heart! And more!" Trance shouted, facing him.

"I don't believe you Trance. I don't trust you anymore."

"Well…what….why?"

"Because if you did love me then you wouldn't be leaving."

""Harper im dying! I cant make my self better you know!"

"You've done it before"

"I know…I…that was different. Look…Harper, if I dont die. Then you WILL die! Do you want to die!" Trance shouted at him, angrily.

"I only came here to try and get you NOT to go but now im wishing you would just leave…now!" Harper shouted back.

"FINE I WILL" Trance screamed over to the blonde engineer, she then turned her back on him and stormed over to the slip fighter she was going to be leaving in.

"Bye." Harper spat slyly.

"Bye" Trance replied quietly. She then sat inside of it, breathed in. And left.

Harper had walked out before Trance had sat down in the slip fighter and left, he didn't want to see his one true love leave this way. He walked past Beka, Rommie and Dylan without saying a word on command.

"Harper." Beka said.

"Beka." He replied in a dry voice

"Where….where's Trance?"

"Where do you think."

"Well. Did you…did you say goodbye properly? Because… gave her a hard time. And…well…" Beka looked down "I don't believe I said that to her." She then said to herself.

"I didn't-…I don't believe it…she's…she's gone. I'm never going to see her again…Beka…im im nev-never-never going to see Trance again!. Oh my god Beka! What have I done? Oh god….. oh god ,oh god, oh god…." Harper mumbled to himself, realising what had just happened.

"I cant believe she's….actually gone." Beka whispered. Harper then felt tears come to his eyes again..

"I Loved her Beka….what…I still- I do love her…I cant…I…why?" Harper then ran out of the room, all the way to his room. Where he flung onto his bed and cried.

"I don't believe I said that to her." He whispered, shivering and crying at the same time.

"I loved her…. I really did."

It had been 2 days since Trance had departed and Harper hadn't eaten. He had allowed Beka and Rommie to come in and talk to him. Even though Rommie didn't really need an invitation. He just sat there, staring at the wall.

"_I love you Seamus Harper_." Those words were running through his head over and over again. All he could hear was her soft voice whispering.

Another 2 days passed and still Harper hadn't emerged from his room. Beka came over and knocked on his door. No reply. That was usual. So Beka tried again. No answer. She tapped, knocked, banger and kicked the door. She then began to worry. Usually Trance would have been able to know what was wrong with Harper. But Trance wasn't there. Trance was gone.

"Rommie open Harpers door"

"Bu-"

"Open it!" She shouted. The door opened.

Beka clamped her hand over her mouth.

"HARPER!"

"ROMMIE! GET MEDICAL DOWN HERE! A.S.A.P!" Beka screeched.

"WHY? Whats going on here…." Roomies voice followed her into the rooms. Rommie screamed "HARPER!" as she saw his body on the floor. Covered in blood.

Beka leant down next to Harper limp body, she checked for a pulse.

"He's dead." She whispered. Tears formed in her eyes, rolled down her cheeks and hit Harpers body.

"Noo…Harper….please….no…no…" Rommie whispered, she stroked the side of his face, but all that came of onto her fingers was pure blood.

"No….No….not…not my….he…" Rommie whispered, she help Harper in her lap. She wouldn't let go.

Trance was Dead. Harper was dead. Rommie wouldn't let go of Harper dead corpse. So Beka decided she had to go…..

" I cant live without Harper. Without Trance." Beka told her self. She loaded the gun, it clicked, pointed it at her ear and….BANG. She had did it in secret, No one would no she was gone. No one would understand why she had committed suicide. It was because she had loved her engineer and her medical officer. They were like her children. And she was a lonely mother.

Rommie had finally let go of Harpers corpse. She had looked for Beka for comfort, She had found no Beka. Just more blood. And without an engineer no one was able to stop the ship from flooding. This was a good thing to Rommie. Rommie walked in to the shallowest of the water. She continued to walk, it got deeper. And deeper. Until the water got inside her and she blew up. She couldn't have lived without Beka, Harper and Trance. Especially not without Harper. She had loved Harper. And now she was dead.

Dylan stood there, no crew. No life. Again. He took this opportunity to leave life. So he shot himself. He had loved Rommie, Trance, Beka and even Harper. But he had loved Rommie more. She was special to him. But now she was gone. Beka was gone. Harper was gone. And Trance was gone. Everyone and everything on the Andromeda was dead. Nothing lived. Without Trance looking after the plants, and without Harper looking after andromeda. She died.


End file.
